1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection image display device which includes a light source which emits excitation light, and a light-source device which includes a light emitter which emits light in response to the excitation light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 5699568 disclosures a solid-state light source projector which uses a phosphor excited by a laser. The projector homogenizes a light intensity distribution of excitation light which is to illuminate the phosphor, using a pair of lens arrays, to enhance the light emission efficiency of the phosphor.